When an old love returns
by Lady Taiyou
Summary: Night's been gone for a whole year. Riiko has gotten over him. At least, she'd like to think so. Walking to school one day when who should be standing at the entrance but Night himself! Riiko is shocked and Soushi begins to panic. Reviews plz! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of what happened after Night was sent back to Chronos Heaven. Did Riiko end up with Soushi after all? Or will Night somehow return to her? First Fanfic! Please be constructive only!

Riiko raced around the house trying to find her school books as usual. Next door, Soushi and his brother calmly ate their breakfast even as the crashing ensued. "Where's my textbook! I'm going to to be late again!

" Riiko cried as she tripped over a stray takeout box and fell face first on the floor. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her cheek.

Looking around in frustration at the messy room, her gaze fell upon her desk, where two rings lay in a box. Riiko sighed as she remembered when Night had bought them for her last year, before he was returned. She thought he would never leave her, until his body finally shut down. A small tear trailed down her cheek when she thought of his kind heart and gentle manner. How supportive he had been after her heart had been broken by Ishizeki Kun, and how much she missed him now.

A knock on the door pulled Riiko from her reverie. Quickly wiping away the tear, she looked over at the door to see Soushi, glowering at her through his glasses.

"Hey boobless, are you coming?" He immediatley regretted his words as Riiko delivered a heavy hit to his face.

"Don't call me that!" Riiko yelled as she mysteriously found her books and slammed the door shut behind her.

"You're such a jerk! Why do I even hang out with you!" Soushi massaged the bump that now formed on his head and looked grumpy.

"It's not my fault you're so unorganized." He grumbled as the two walked towards Seiba High, bickering the whole way.

"You know, sometimes I think it was almost a good thing you had...TENJOU?!"

Gaku Namikiri watched as the repairs on 01 were performed. He thought back to the meeting involving the rebooting of Riiko Izawa's beloved figure, before he had left to run his food stand. He had thought that the argument was lost to him, so he'd given up...until that brat Yuki had called him back, saying Night was to be repaired.

_Flashback_

_Gaku walked home on that mild summer night when his cell rang._

_"Gaku Namikiri...YOU!...You want what?...Rebooted! But I thought they said-... no, no of course I'll come back...alright..."_

_He hung up and immediatley set his course for theportal to Chrono's Heaven._

_end flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short! I'll try to make them longer. Anyway, chapter two up!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaku was startled out of his thoughts when a small child came to stand beside him.

"Sir, 01's repairs are complete. We will deploy the unit right away, you are to keep an eye on him for any glitches." The boy said and walked away. So he had been ordered, instead of asked. Oh the humility of having a KID for a superior! Gaku shook his head. "What is the world comin too?" He mumbled sadly and set out for the other world.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rikko stood in shock and amazement. Standing there in the entrance of Seiba High, was Night. Her friend and lover. He opened his arms with a serene yet silly smile, not saying a word. Rikko stood only a moment longer before sprinting to the handsome boy's arms.

"Night!" She cried and squeezed him tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Night hugged her back and leaned his face into her soft, brown hair.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you Rikko, but I'm back now and I promise to never leave you again." He murmured gently into the crying girl's ear.

Soushi stood in awe, jealousy, and rage. This **figure**, dared to come back and snatch Rikko away from him, AGAIN! Clenching his fist tightly, Soushi marched cooly up the steps, his expression stony and morbid. Night raised his head up and smiled happily, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Hello Soushi!" Soushi merely glared daggers at the figure and continued walking. Night did not fail to see the reason for his mood, but only hugged Rikko tighter. She had chosen him, and that is how it would stay. After what seemed like hours but could only have been moments, Night held Rikko out in front of him.

"Please don't cry anymore Rikko. It kills me when you get upset." He said, that gentle smile never leaving his face. Rikko looked up at him for a moment longer before smiling and nodding.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a small talk, Night had agreed to go to class with Rikko that day, so she could tell him about the past year and spend lost time with him. When his fan club found out that Night had returned, they proceeded to bawl dramatically and swoon and sigh at his every action, hoping to be noticed in case he no longer had a girlfriend. Their hopes however, were shot down in flames when they spotted him and Rikko standing outside the school at break, talking, hugging and kissing. They fumed silently as Rikko and Night cuddled.

Soushi however, pulled Night aside during the break between lunch and the next period. "Listen Tenjou. I don't know why you're here, or how you came back. But you had better not mess with Rikko's head again. You are a figure and she's a human being. You'r relationship will... not ...work." He said intensely, his eyes gleaming dangerously. Night merely stared at Soushi, his face expressionless. The two boys glared at each other before Night spoke. "Soushi...You're right! I need to find a way to be with Rikko forever!" He said, a brilliance lighting up his face as ideas began to cycle through his mind. Soushi clenched his fists in utter frustration. How could this, this...ROBOT! Be so stupid! Spinning around and stalking off, he only grew angrier when Night thanked him for the heads up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night contemplated Soushi's words for the rest of the day. In between time spent with Rikko of course. Rikko was human, and he was a figure. A mechanical being created only to satisfy rich, lonely wives of men who paid them no heed. He watched Rikko at her locker after school as he waited. How could he stay with her? The answer eluded and frustrated him and was surprised when Rikko kissed his cheek. "Hey, you ok Night? You aren't malfunctioning are you?" Her voice was quiet but, like her beautiful brown eyes, was full of panic and desperation. The figure placed his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "No no. I'm just fine Rikko! Not to worry, the people at Chronos Heaven did a good job on me!" He said a bit loudly and caused a few heads to turn. The girl beside him blushed at the stares and quickly pulled him away. "Night, not so loud. People are going to get the wrong idea." She said, her face red and nervous looking. Night only smiled happily. "But Rikko. They should know by now that you're the only one for me. My Rikko and no one else." He told her in a light tone. She looked up at him, surprised at first, but then smiled. Thw two started to walk home and talk happily about the day and year that had passed. Over in another part of the hallway, Soushi stood and watched, his heart breaking.

In the evening when Night and Rikko had gotten home, Night announced that he was making dinner, a huge smile plastered on his face. Rikko nodded in agreement and eagerness at the thought of Night's cooking, but it soon faded when they looked in the fridge and pantry and found nothing. "Oh...I guess I forgot to go shopping yesterday." Rikko laughed nervously as Night merely looked at the empty fridge with wide eyes and expressionless mouth. He then smiled once again. "Ok! We'll go tonight then!" He took hold of Rikko's hand and tugged her towards the door gently. Rikko couldn't help but smile herself at his enthusiasm and simple solution. "Wait Night! I need to grab my purse!" She laughed and pulled away from him to go and get it. When she came back, he was like a lost puppy who had just spotted it's owner. He opened the door for her and quickly slipped out behind her. "So what would you like for dinner Rikko? I remembered you don't like peppers so we won't buy any of those." He rattled off as they walked to the store.

The two wandered around the shopping centre to pick up supplies when Night stopped and looked into a window. Rikko looked up at him. "What's wrong Night?" She asked then looked into the store. Her eyes met a gorgeous white dress, embroidered with silver beads in an intricate pattern. Night spoke with a sense of awe. "Rikko, you would look beautiful in that dress." He looked down at her then, his blue eyes filled with tenderness and love for her. Rikko smiled and blushed. "Thank you Night. But I shouldn't wear it. At least not yet." His expression became confused. "Why? You would be even more beautiful and I'm absolutley sure that you like it." She nodded. "I do like it Night. I love it. But, it's a wedding dress." She told him and pointed to the shop's name. It said "Bridal fantasies and apparel". Night now looked even more curious and nearly placed his nose against the window. "What's a wedding? Is it like a fancy dinner?" He asked, looking around at the other items in the shop. "No, it's a ceremony that two people have when they want to spend the rest of their lives together." She told him, her voice soft and longing. The two looked at each other and Rikko gasped when she saw Night's expression. He gazed at her with a revelation, but it was also filled with pain and love. How could they have a wedding when he wasn't human? The thought went through his head over and over until Rikko touched his hand. "Night?" He snapped out of his trance and smiled at her. "Hey, let's go home." She nodded and set out with him by her side.

While they walked, Night thought more and more until an idea snapped into his mind. He, Night Tenjou, would become human. And he knew exactly who to go to for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to add a disclaimer! I do not own any of Yuu Watase's work!**

**Anyway's here's chapter 3! Please send some more reviews and if possible some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! ,**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaku Namikiri watched from his perch on the tall building of the shopping mall. He had witnessed the exchange between Riiko and Night at the bridal shop and wondered what impact it would have on the figure. What would he make of it? How would he feel when Riiko explained what a wedding was? He was intrigued by these questions and continued to follow them for the company's, and his own, purposes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soushi sat in class the next day, his thoughts far from his work. Why did Rikko pick a non-living person over him? How had he lost her? He kicked himself for not telling her how he felt sooner, then maybe she would be his, and Tenjou would never have come into the picture. He was brought back to the present by the bell going off.

Standing, he gathered his books and proceeded into the hallway. Passing by a more secluded area going to his next block, he noticed a shuffling and someone crying. His first instinct was to walk by, but something pulled at his heart. He guessed it was guilt and tried to ignore it, but it simply wouldn't leave him be. He turned into the empty hallway where the sound came from.

What he found surprised him. There, in a corner, sat the person he thought least likely to be in such a situation. He kneeled down quietly beside her, setting his books down and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him, her eyes widening at being found. Soushi was gentle and encouraging when he spoke. "Hey, what's wrong?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riiko looked around the class only to find Soushi missing. She frowned in thought and tried to think where the usually gloomy faced, stern friend of hers had gotten off to. She was sure he had come to school, so why wasn't he here? Raising her hand, she asked permission to go to the water fountain. "Sensei? May I go to get a drink please?" She asked sweetly, hoping for a positive response, but grimaced inwardly at the look she got. "Miss Izawa, the break was only a few moments ago. If you needed a drink, you should have gotten it then. Do not interrupt the class again." He told her, his tone was one of no-nonsense. Riiko nodded and grumbled. Her plan to find Soushi had been thwarted.

Night, in the back corner of the class, missed the exchange as he was thinking deeply about where he might find Gaku Namikiri, the one who would help him become human. He guessed that if he made a large commotion, it would lure the easily distraughted buisnessman out. He smirked cutely as a most interesting plan formed in his head. He then noticed Riiko looking back at him, a confused yet happy smile on her face. Night only smiled more and gave her a thumbs up. The moment was short lived when the teacher lightly rapped her head with a textbook. She quickly turned around, looking just a bit grumpy. Night chuckled as he interpreted her expression.

Soushi entered the class about halfway through, causing the students to turn in shock. Soushi was late, and that just wasn't normal. Riiko tried to catch his eye, but to no avail. He was in deep thought, this fact revealed by his pensive face. He sat in his seat, the teacher reprimanding him for his tardiness but he didn't hear a word of it, merely nodded his head. Riiko looked over at him worriedly but turned her attention back to the schoolwork at hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night escorted Riiko home as usual, telling her things that had happened in the classes they didn't have together. They laughed loudly and got some strange looks, but neither of them noticed. They were too busy with each other. Riiko was about to say something when Night took hold of an arm and placed his other hand behind her shoulders, dipping her low. It was time to put his plan into action. "N-Night! What are you doing?" Riiko exclaimed in shock. The figure ignored her and ran his hand up to the buttons on her uniform. Riiko gasped and struggled in Night's hold, wondering what he was thinking. "Night! Stop it! We're in public." She whispered the last part and became confused when he whispered into her ear. "Just play along for now, please Riiko, I promise I won't actually do anything." He told her and looked into her eyes.

Riiko saw something like desperation in his eyes, they also pleaded with her to understand. Riiko hesitated, then leaned up and began making a rather large scene when they started to make out in the street. People stopped and stared in horror and amazement. Some people even began cheering them on as well as cat-calling. Night smirked against Riiko's lips when he heard a man calling out that there was nothing to see and felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Riiko. There stood Gaku, looking flustered and upset. "What in the heck do ya think you're doin?" He said quietly to Night, but he was obviously stressing out.

The figure grinned and Riiko laughed as she realized what Night had pulled. He had made a large scene with Riiko that would cause some questions back at Chronos Heaven if it ever reached them. This in turn, put Gaku's job on the line so therefore, he had to stop them. "Gaku, I need your help. Come back to Riiko's house with me and I'll explain there." He told the strangely dressed man in hushed tones then turned back to Riiko. "Ok, we can go now!" He said brightly and linked arms with her, leading her and Gaku back to the apartment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night had stayed up late, telling Riiko he was going to be preparing some special lunch for her tomorrow, but it had to be done then. The girl looked suspicious, but when Night asked if she'd rather do the nasty, she immediatley ran off to her room, locking the door and shouting something about Night getting "spontaneously naked" and "being a pervert".

Gaku made himself comfortable on a chair afterwards when Night called him over to talk. "Ok, I need to know if you can do something for me." Night said as Gaku raised an eyebrow, "An' what might that be?" Gaku said, looking very nervous. Night leaned forward.

"I need you to make me human." Gaku blew up. "WHAT!! AN' HOW DO YA EXPECT ME TA DO THAT!?" Night clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh! You'll wake Riiko." Sitting back down and composing himself, the buisnessman looked Night straight in the eye and said. "There is no way to do that unless we had actual human organs placed into your body. And that, is tamperin with nature. You'd have to be a natural born person." His voice was stern but he felt a pang of guilt when Night's face fell. "But...don't you have the technology? Back at Chronos Heaven? Surely someone with your smarts could come up with something." Night said, half begging Gaku to help. "I love Riiko and I want to be with her forever. But I can't do that if my body's mechanics wear out all the time..." Night stared at the ground, looking crestfallen. After a long moment of silence Gaku replied. "I'll talk to my superiors...maybe they can work somethin out for ya..." Night's beautiful blue eyes lit up as he pounced on Gaku, crushing him with a super human hug.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next door, Soshi thought about his encounter earlier in the hall.

_Flashback_

_The girl stared up at Soshi, stress very pronounced on her young face. Soshi remained kind. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want. How about I just take you for a walk, then you can calm down." The girl relaxed slightly and replied. "Alright..." Soshi smiled and helped her to her feet, digging around in his pocket for a tissue or clean handkerchief. _

_Finding one, he held it out to her and she accepted it gratefully, drying her face and making herself look a bit more presentable. Soshi then scooped up her laptop case and his books. The girl held out her hand for it and Soshi allowed her to have it back, not wanting to cause her anymore distress. She looped it over her shoulder and walked with him out of the school and towards some of the food stands. _

_The girl was quiet and didn't notice when Soshi stopped them briefly and was surprised slightly when he held up an ice cream cone for her. "Here, girls like ice cream when they're upset right?" The girl looked at him and then laughed, clutching the hanky he had given her. He noted this but said nothing. Let her keep it, he could always get a new one. He talked about small things while she ate the ice cream, so as to try and boost her spirits, and was surprisingly upset when she replied. "Thank you for the treat, I'll pay you back sometime soon. But now, maybe we should get to class." Soshi hid his dissapointment at leaving, but smiled instead and walked with her back into the school_

_end Flashback_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Satori Miyabe sat on her bed at around twelve o clock at night. She reviewed the days events and clutched a handerchief in her hands tightly, silently thanking Soshi for his kindness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**And there you have it Readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it seemed a bit difficult to write but I guess I managed! Please review and hope to see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Absolute Boyfriend or any of it's characters! I do own one character though, but you don't get to know yet! LOL! Here's chapter 4!**

**I think I'm causing the story to move a bit too quickly so, I'm going to throw in a few more story plot twists! I mean, whoever said that the course of true love ever ran smooth? Not me, that's for certain! LOL! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. **

**I'd also like to thank RainaSukiMiyuki for her warm welcome and everyone for the reviews they have sent to encourage me!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gaku left Riiko's apartment, slightly winded from Night's crushing hug and very nervous. He wanted to help the figure but he had no idea what was going to happen when he spoke with the designers, mechanics and, lord help him, his superiors. What if they fired him and recalled Night from Riiko's "ownership", and destroyed the figure for good? Then he'd really be in a pinch.

But when he thought about Night's expression, where his eyes became sad, and his face fell, the buisnessman felt guilt-tripped. This whole mess was his doing. If he hadn't sucked Riiko into buying from him, the poor girl wouldn't be having so many problems. But he had to admit, it was impressive that the figure had developed a mind of his own, rather than obeying the company's every whim. So he owed the brave figure this much. As Gaku walked up to the door of Yuki Shirasaki, he swallowed his cowardice and knocked on the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko tossed and turned in her sleep as her nightmare continued. Night lay on the school steps, but he was bleeding. How could a figure bleed? She tried to call to him, but somebody held her by the arm. Her head whipped around to see who it was, but the picture was blurred and fuzzy. She caught a flash of green but payed no heed and turned back to Night. He raised one, bloodstained, shaking hand towards her. He spoke her name softly as blood poured from a deep wound in his side, creating a red pool underneath him and seeping down the steps. Riiko screamed as tears poured down her face. The person behind her grabbed her shouldes and shook her violently, trying to silence her, but Riiko only cried Night's name louder. The shaking became more violent but a voice pierced the nightmare, calling her. "Riiko!" It was Night's voice and when she snapped awake, the boy leaned over her. His blue eyes were worried as she gazed up at him. "Riiko! Are you alright? What happened!" He asked quickly and brushed her cheek to calm her down. The girl's eyes welled up with tears and Night looked slightly shocked as Riiko grabbed him in a tight hug, crying her heart out. Night merely wrapped his arms around her and held her comfortingly.

"Riiko...what happened?" He asked her more softly and stroked her soft brown hair. Riiko told him of her dream then looked up at him, tears still lingering on her cheeks. "Night! How can a figure bleed! How could someone kill you like that!" She cried frantically but was silenced by a gentle kiss from Night. "Riiko, it was only a dream. I can't possibly die like that. I'm not exactly human remember?" He told her soothingly and smiled softly at her. "But it scared me...I can't lose you Night...Not again...And certainly not like that." Her fear was more mild now, but still present. Night sensed this and gently lay her back down on the bed, proceeding to lay beside her quickly before she panicked again. "I won't leave you Riiko, not for anything or anyone." He whispered into her ear as she snuggled closer to him and in the comfort of his embrace, drifted off to a much happier dream.

In her dream, she wore a gown of white, and in her hands, a bouquet of baby's breath, roses, violets and orchids sat, arranged artfully. Night stood in front of her, wearing a black suit jacket, tailored beautifully to fit only him. His corsage was a red rose, with the tiny white flowers embracing it as a mother holding a child. Riiko smiled while she slept and only when this occured did Night allow himself to drift off to the same place she had gone, keeping his word, and following her to be by her side. Even in sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

School the next day for Soshi seemed boring until lunch, when Miyabe came over to him. "Hello Miyabe. What can I do for you?" He asked, smiling kindly. Miyabe didn't crack one but instead held out a small amount of yen. "This is for the ice cream yesterday...Thank you." She told him and he simply shook his head. "I can't take your money Miyabe. It's not right. Besides, I'm sure you could put it to better use than paying me back." He replied and stood up, brushing off his pants. Miyabe frowned. "I won't be placed into any debt, however small. Please just take it." She explained to him.

Soshi reluctantly took the yen and was about to say something when another student walking past tripped and splashed water on his face and shirt. The student picked himself up quickly and apologized before running away. "Excuse me, could I borrow a handkerchief?" He asked, water dripping down his face and glasses. Miyabe dug out Soshi's previous one and held it out. Soshi removed and quickly cleaned his glasses and dried off his shirt a bit. He smiled and handed it back, folding it up. "Thanks, I appreciate it Miyabe." He said and walked off when the bell rang. Miyabe slipped the hanky into her pocket, failing to notice the small amount of yen placed in the middle. She turned to go a different way when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miyabe, could you meet me here after school." The voice wasn't Soshi's, nor was it a question.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaku was surprised. He had spoken with Yuuki about Night's request and after a few hours thought, some lollipops and a glass of juice, he had agreed. "Really!" Gaku cried and Yuuki nodded. "Yes, though I'll have to talk to the president on exactly how we should go about doing this. Making Night a human will certainly be difficult, but I think we can get the majority of his neccesities from the current technology we have." Said the young boy, displaying his intelligence regardless of his young age. Gaku blinked. "What technology is that?" Yuuki smiled. "Normally, the said technology was used to regrow organs from a donor's sample of healthy tissue and a combination of stem cells. They would use the donor to be sure of a zero rejection rate but since Night is more robot than human, we have nothing to worry about. All we have to do is be sure all the organs blood types match up."

He explained to Gaku, who looked very impressed but then said. "What about all the little things, like arteries, veins, nerves and all that stuff?" He said, believing that this would be the road block keeping them from their goal. However, Yuuki was one step ahead of him. "With our medical advances in the here and now, we can even grow them, but they'll take longer as it'll have to be done in Night's body. Our doctors can take care of the rest." He said, wrapping up his explanatioan as though it were a neat little package. Gaku's eyebrows raised. He would have to explain this all to Night and Riiko and then get her consent. Gaku felt a sense of ill fore-boding, as if this whole operation was going to be quite the hassel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Students hurried from their lockers and out the door. They met up with friends and walked home while others found their boyfriend or girlfriend and went out for dinner or just to each other's house. Soshi sat in the classroom however, gathering his papers and reorganizing them. He had nothing to do but go home and do housework anyway. Finally he had his notes in order at around 4:30, and packed up. Placing his binder in his bag, he remembered that morning's water incident, and how he had snuck the yen back to Miyabe. She may connect the dots, but he figured she would understand. She was a smart girl and he admired that fact.

He walked outside only to find Miyabe cornered by three other guys. "Come on Satori, tell us why yyou won't go out with him? He likes you and besides, he always gets his way." The first guy said, cracking his knuckles. Miyabe pressed into the corner more, but she didn't look afraid. "Because he's a spoiled rich snob with no manners who didn't even work to get the amount of money he has." She said defiantly. The second boy scowled, making him appear even more ugly. "You ungrateful temp! Tora Sumakaya has selected you out of many other girls to be his girlfriend and possibly his wife!" Before he could say anything more Miyabe cut him off. "And I'm saying that there is no way I'd ever choose to stay with a man like that!" The third man cursed and pulled back his fist. "If need be we'll drag you there while you're unconscious!" Miyabe gasped and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came. Cracking open one eye, she saw Soshi. He held the man's arm and said. "I don' think you're making a very wise desicion gentlemen." The three turned around, the third one wrenching his arm away. "Surprisingly brave for a nerd. But you're probably a wimp so I'll enjoy this." He sneered and attacked Soshi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well I think that's good for now! LOL! Here's a nice cliffie for you all and I'll see you all in chapter 5! Please leave a review if you read, I need a few more to make sure people actually enjoy the story! Until next time!**

**Lady Taiyou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Me no own Absolute Boyfriend. So what happened with Soshi! Read and find out! Thank you to all the people who left reviews, you guys are lifesavers! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I've also decided to space out the lines a bit more, otherwise I've noticed, the story is hard to read. ,**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi dipped to the side easily as the big man flew past. He turned to the other man who threw a hard kick at Soshi's side. Stepping out of range, he made a quick comeback and threw a punch into the man's face, an audible crack resulting from the hard blow. The man stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. Soshi smirked but his small triumph was short lived when the other two grabbed his shoulders. One man held onto him while the other reeled back and smashed Soshi in the stomach, winding him badly. Miyabe looked on in shock. Soshi was defending her! She had to help him now. Jumping to her feet, she dropped her laptop and lunged at the attacking brute, landing a painful blow with her elbow into his kidneys. The man howled and spun around, his face twisted into a horrible snarl. Soshi looked up and despite his aching lungs, used the man holding him to his advantage. Kicking his feet up, he kicked the man in the back once again, causing him to fall over in agony.

Miyabe ran around behind the man struggling to hang onto Soshi and grabbed his arm. "Let him go!" She cried. The man let go of Soshi briefly to shove her roughly away. She fell to the ground but leaped back up to fight. Throwing all her power into it, she swung a fist into the back of the man's head. Becoming even more enraged, he let go of Soshi to get her, but the boy was faster. Struggling away, he turned and threw a kick, connecting with the man's head. Stunned now, the man staggered to the left and stumbled. He tried to steady himself and wrapped his hand around Soshi's arm. The two fell to the ground, a loud snap ringing in Miyabe's ears. The man regained himself and stood. "Let's get outta here! These two are insane!" He yelled and collected his other two goons, running off as quickly as possible. Miyabe glared after them briefly before turning to Soshi.

"Soshi! Are you alright?" She said, worry lacing her voice as Soshi slowly pushed himself up with one hand. The other, he held close to his body and it seemed to be at a strange angle. His glasses were cracked ans pain was clear in his eyes when he looked at her. "Yes, I'll be alright." He forced a smile but Miyabe shook her head. "You need to see a doctor. I'm sure that your arm is broken." She said and placed her arm over his shoulders gently, helping him to stand. Soshi grimaced slightly but agreed. "Alright, thank you miyabe." She shook her head. "Call me Satori." Soshi seemed a bit surprised, but smiled at her when he found her smiling at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What!" Cried Riiko. Gaku had just explained to her about Night's wish to become human, and how Chrono's Heaven could help. "That's what I said! We can make him human for ya! Then yall can do the flabby till the cows come home!" He said with a grin which was quickly removed by a slap from Riiko. Night was grinning from ear to ear the whole time and soon spoke up. "So how do we even do that? Last time I checked, a human body was really complicated. What with vital organs and stuff." He said thoughtfully. Gaku instantly recovered from the blow, the smirk back on his face. He explained the same things Yuki had told him and explained how exactly it would be done. "And that's how it'll be performed! Of course, there is a catch." He said slyly. Riiko and Night threw up their arms. "IT BETTER NOT BE A BILL WORTH A MILLION DOLLARS!" They yelled in unison. Gaku laughed nervously. "Ah, well you see. The process is expensive, so I'll be needing a considerably lower amount of money, but still a bit." He said, shrinking away in terror from Riiko's death glare.

"But after Chronos Heaven tried to kidnap him a hundred times, shouldn't we get SOME compensation?" Riiko said, her freshly bleached hair bouncing around her face. "Gaku thought quickly then said. "I'll talk it over but the asked amount of money is around fifty dollars at least." Riiko looked shocked. "And here I thought it would cost something like five hundred dollars." Night nodded in agreement. Gaku stood up from the couch. "Well I'll head back to Chronos Heaven and bang out the dents in this affair. Then I'll come back and give yall the details." He said in a buisness-like fashion and showed himself to the door. When he had gone, Riiko hugged Night tightly. "Night! You'll be a human!" She cried happily as Night hugged her back. "Ya! Then we don't have to worry about me malfunctioning or anything!" Riiko nodded and was pleasantly surprised when Night gave her a passionate kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The students buzzed in class the next morning. There was to be a new transfer student in the school and all the girls had found out it was a male. "I hope he's cute!" Said one girl to her friend. The teacher walked in and called the class's attention. "Alright students. Please take your seats and be polite to our new student." The class sat and watched with curiousity as the student walked in. The girls went wild. He was tall and well built, with neck length black hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green as he looked over the class kindly. "Good morning everyone. My name is Kasuka Sumakaya and I'm very pleased to meet all of you." He said and smiled broadly. The teacher nodded and told him to find a desk. Scanning the room, he decided to pick one in front of Night. As he walked over, he smiled at Night who smiled back instantly. He sat and faced forward.

Riiko looked over at Night who returned the glance. She mouthed the words, 'He seems nice'. Night nodded in agreement. Kasuka read his assigned page and thought to himself. "_I sincerely hope my big brother doesn't mess things up for me in this school as well."_ His expression was worried but quickly turned to a smile when a girl passed him a note. It said something about being welcome to the class and when he nodded at her in thanks, she blushed and giggled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi walked home that night by himself. He did that a lot after Night had come back. He was contemplating what to make for dinner when he heard a small comotion behind him. Satori was running as fast as possible down the walkway, calling his name. "Soshi! You forgot your textbook!" She called to him, holding it up in the air. Soshi stopped and turned around. "Oh, thank you Satori." He said, wondering how he had managed to forget his textbook. She slowed when she came nearer and held it out for him. He placed it in his bag. "I don't know what I would've done if I found it missing." He said. Satori was about to say something when it started raining. "Oh, it's rain." She held up her hand and let the drops fall into her palm. Soshi smiled at her actions. He thought it wondeful how happy some simple rain could make someone. But she looked more than happy. She looked beautiful, standing there with the water dampening her hair slightly and collecting in her slender hand. He stepped forward slowly, extending his arms towards her. Satori's attention came away from the rain and up to Soshi. He was about to embrace her, and she felt her heart speed up as he stepped closer.

She was glad the sky had become overcast when the blood rushed to her cheeks. He hugged her gently and began to lean in closer to her face. Satori gasped inaudibly when there lips were mere inches apart. When they were only centimetres, Soshi pulled away and let her go. How could he be like this? He was still upset about Riiko and here he was about to kiss Satori! He was only using her to make himself feel better. He couldn't do that. He turned his face down and said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please, at least let me walk you home. For bringing me the textbook." He offered. Satori, feeling rejected and injured, merely nodded a slow yes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko awoke from her nap after school when the doorbell rang. Instantly, an image of Gakku appeared in her head. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the door, crashing into Night as he too, lunged for the door. The two lay in a heap as Gakku let himself in. "Riik-...Oh, am I, interrupting anythin. Riiko blushed madly and shoved Night off of her. "No! Now what have you come to tell us?" Gakku smiled as Night stood up and brushed himself off, quick to help Riiko to her feet as well. "Well. All the finalities have been made. So I'm here ta pick up Night!" He said brightly. Night and Riiko turned and looked at each other, a huge smile on both their faces. Gakku led them both to a waiting car and jumped in. The three people then went to Chrono's Heaven, and Night's new beginning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, here's chapter 5. I'm to tired to write anymore so this'll have to suffice. Still a lot more to come so please leave a review for me and tell me what you all liked about it and stuff. See you all in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been so busy as of late with work and school and stuff! I kinda left you with a bit of a cliffie so here's my disclaimer, I don't own Absolute Boyfriend, but I would love to own one of those figures! They're smexy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tora Sumakaya stopped his black, corvette car in front of Saibara high and watched as the students ran to greet friends or sat in the grass, cramming for exams. His unusual colored eyes scanned over them, looking for one in particular when his gaze came to rest on Soshi, who stood away from everyone, looking around as if trying to find someone. He didn't watch the boy long before his mind's interest found what he wanted. Satori walked slowly down the sidewalk and when she raised her eyes, she saw Soshi and became a few shades paler. As she passed, she said something to him and stopped. Her and Soshi conversed briefly and soon, Tora saw, they both smiled. The bell went and the students began to make their way into the school, the two new friends striding with each other. Tora became angry at this and his hand tightened around an object that he did so long to use on Soshi, but he stayed his hand. What use was it when there were so many people around?

Soshi walked happily with Satori. "I'm glad we can just let the whole thing slide. I really didn't mean to-" He was cut off when Satori shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You're a hormonal teenager just like the rest of us." She told him and he smirked a bit. The two laughed and talked all the way down the hall until they had to split for their different classes. When he left her, he really wondered if she was okay with his actions. He shrugged to himself and decided the whole thing was just too awkward for her. He sat down in class and pulled out his textbook. He scarcely heard the teacher's lecture as his thoughts wandered back to Satori. He had to keep wondering who those men were that attacked her? He looked down at his arm, which had been in a sling since then. Satori had fussed about it afterwards, and Riiko flipped when she saw and demanded an explanation. He told her he had fallen down the stairs, which seemed to work. Thinking of Riiko, where was she? He looked back to her empty seat, his expression puzzled. He then looked to Tenjou's seat. Empty, just like Riiko's. He wondered what the two were up to that they wouldn't be in school. Maybe Night had gotten Riiko pregnant? Could a figure even do that? His head began to hurt and he silently growled at such thoughts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko sat in the hallway in the large Chrono's Heaven building. As soon as they'd arrived, Night was taken to surgery, while she was forced to wait outside. She had fallen asleep and dozed peacefully for about an hour when footsteps woke her. She looked up to see Yuki padding quickly towards her, a smile plastered on his face. "Miss Izawa, good too see you!" He said with spunk and extended his hand towards her. She shook it and wondered how on earth a kid could be so adult-like? "Uh, good to see you as well." She said, even though all the memories of when he tried to take Night away came flooding back. "I've just come to inform you of the progress on 01!" He said and Riiko quickly stood, smoothing out her skirt. "How is he? Is he doing all right?" Yuki held up a hand to stop any more questions. "He's doing just fine. The doctors have completely redone his body, and are now working on adding the human features, organs and the like." He told her calmly, even though Riiko herself had to wipe her sweaty palms on her sweater. "How much longer do you think it'll take?" She inquired hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

Yuki looked down at a rather expensive looking watch and thought briefly before answering. "I'd give it two hours minimum, three at most." He told her. Riiko sighed. The wait would definitley be a long one. Her thoughts began to wander when Yuki's voice snapped her out of it. "Miss Izawa, if you'd like, you could come wait in the staff room." He offered. "There's plenty of refreshments and things to keep you occupied in there." He told her and took her hand, leading her off as if she were the child. They walked down several long corridors before stopping in front of a brightly colored door. It clashed with the rest of the building's stark white halls and proffessional looking areas. Yuki placed his hand on a pad and it scanned his palm.

After several seconds, a green light appeared above the red door. An automated voice told him to enter. Opening the door, Yuki explained to her. "This room is only for the higher executives, so you should be glad you're in here at all." Riiko merely nodded as her brown eyes took in the room. The walls were vibrant with different colors and paintings. One painting had a small handprint on the side while another had little fingerprints. Riiko smiled at the finger paintings but her attention was soon drawn to the rest of the room. The furniture was mismatched and unkempt, but the cushions looked big and soft. There was a very large box in the corner that contained even more toys than Riiko could have ever hoped for as a child. To the left of what looked like a living room, was a small kitchen, containing a fridge, counters and a sink, but no stove. The counter tops held a large box of half eaten cake, a large jar of cookies, a small lollypop stand, like in a candy store, a bowl of candy, a plate of brownies, and several large coolers of what Riiko guessed was juice. Riiko's mouth gaped as Yuki smiled. "Told ya!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tora scoured the students once again after the end of day bell. He soon found his target, still with that nerdy glasses boy. His face twisted into an ugly snarl but his view was blocked by his younger brother, Kasuka. "Tora! What are you snarling at now? I hope you aren't going to do something like last time." Tora smirked then. "Why brother, what would make you think that? I have no such intentions. Please get into the car so we can go home." Kasuka glared at him but complied grudgingly. He sat in the fancy black car and looked to the side, only to be surprised by several girls hurrying towards them. "Sumakaya!" They called in unison, looking love-struck. Tora raised a brow while Kasuka only smiled nervously. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you?" They all shrieked at the attention and began talking at once. One of them glanced over and noticed Tora, and quickly began hitting on him.

Tora decided to play along for a bit and talked to her in a sexy, seductive tone, causing the girl to swoon. Kasuka, noticing his brother's ministrations, quickly talked his way out of the girls' demands and elbowed his brother hard in the ribs. He swore at him and excused himself from the girl. He put the car in gear and drove off. When they were out of eyesight, he stopped the car and smashed his brother once in the face before shoving him out of the car and zooming off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi walked home with Satori and talked about the school day, the clubs and other activities that went on. They talked about music, culinary work and their guardians respective jobs. Even though he did speak, Soshi was more quiet and contemplative. He had wondered where Riiko had gone, but surprisingly wasn't as overstressed about it as usual. Maybe he was finally getting over the girl he had loved for so many years. It hurt to let her go. But it was also a good feeling to finally be free of such torturous emotions. He laughed at Satori's words and she smiled. He found it rare that she would do so, and enjoyed when she did. She looked younger, more carefree. He was forced to smile himself. The two continued down the sidewalk when suddenly, a black car squealed around the corner at top speed. The two teenagers looked over their shoulders in alarm as it came towards them. As suddenly as it had appeared, it stopped beside them.

Soshi was a bit to late to realize what was going on, and tried to grab Satori's arm when the car door swung open. "Soshi! Help me!" She cried and tried to pry her arm away. Soshi grit his teeth and made a mighty pull, trying to free her, but he was restricted by his injured arm and Satori was ripped from his grip. This boy pulled her into the car and drove off, leaving Soshi standing wide eyed in the dust. Satori had just been abducted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko had curled up on the soft couch in the staff room for just a while, but soon found herself shaken awake again. "Miss Izawa!" A young child called to her. It was not Yuki, but a younger looking, female child. "The former 01 model is now out of surgery. He is healthy, strong, and ready to see you immediatley!" She told Riiko, bouncing excitedly. Riiko jumped up and followed the girl quickly, anxious to see Night. Leading her into a room, the girl turned to Riiko. "Please wait here. I'll go and get Mr. Tenjou." She said and hurried through a different door. Riiko buzzed with excitement. She whispered aloud to herself. "Night...this is what we've always dreamed of...and now its finally come true."

Her back was turned when the tall, handsome, **human**, male walked in quietly. He snuck up behind her and hugged her tightly. "Riiko...I'm back." The girl turned in his hold and looked upon him. His skin, once life like, was actually real. Any scars that could have been made from the operation, were either barely noticeable, or non existent thanks to the advanced technology. She smiled happily and kissed her lover passionately. They could finally, truly, be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here's the update everyone! Sorry it took so long! I had exams to write and I was super busy! I do not own Absolute Boyfriend. I would also like to say thanks to everyone who sent me the great reviews and I hope you'll continue reading! Chapter 7 up! Just a warning for this chappy, it contains a not very nice scene, so be prepared. I may have to change the rating to be safe. Enjoy!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi sprinted down the sidewalk, hoping to get the license number on the car, but to no avail. It was to far away and he wasn't quick enough. He began to panic. _Alright Soshi calm down. You have to get Satori back somehow. The police! I'll tell the police!_ He thought to himself and began to hurry towards the nearest police station.

Soshi burst through the door and began speaking to anyone his eyes fell on. The words came out in a jumble and he grew more frantic until an elderly officer placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy whipped his head around to face the kind looking man. "Easy now son. Cool yourself off for a moment then tell me what's happened." He guided Soshi to a chair in a small, paper strewn office. Their was a computer to one side and a few small plaques on the wall behind him. Soshi took a shaky breath and looked up when a small cup of water was held out to him. He took it gratefully and drank it in one gulp as the officer sat on the other side of the desk. "Alright then son. Tell me what happened and speak slowly." The officer told him kindly. Soshi told him about Satori getting yanked into the car and added the fact that she had been attacked a few days earlier and his suspicions about them being connected. The officer, who's nameplate read Constable Yoshida Namarami, had removed yet more paper from a drawer in his desk and began to fill it out. "I'll need the young lady's full name, her age, a description and any details you can remember about her captor. If you can't remember it's alright. Take your time." He said to Soshi.

Soshi thought hard about the car and the other person's face. It all seemed blurry to him. When the stranger had grabbed Satori, everything was slow, yet it happened to quickly for Soshi to get his head around. Finally, a few details swam to the surface of his mind. "The car was a black corvette! And the guy who grabbed her had green eyes I think." He told the Constable who quickly wrote it down. "We'll set to work on this immediately. For now, you should go home and try to be patient. There isn't much you can do for your friend at the moment except hope that she'll be ok." He said and handed a card to Soshi, who had gone numb inside. "If you remember anything else, call us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Now, Miss Izawa. You are to keep him quiet for the next few days so that everything adjusts properly and for 01...I mean Night, to get used to being a human." Riiko just nodded happily at all the things said to her. Night cuddled her close to his body and stared peacefully off into space. He still felt a bit loopy from the anaesthetic, but he was happy now that Riiko was. _I can truly be her lover now. Maybe after high school, we can do that thing. What did Riiko call it?Werring? Webbing? Oh well, she'll know what I mean...or I could just ask! _He thought with first a confused expression, then a smile. Riiko watched his face and giggled slightly. "Come on Night, let's go home now." She said, getting his attention. He smiled at her and nodded. "Ok! When we get home, I'll make you a big, celebratory dinner!" He declared but was surprised when Riiko shook her head. "Nope. As great as that sounds, I have to decline. I was told to keep you quiet so that's what I'll do. I'm making you dinner tonight." Night began to protest but Riiko hushed him. "Please Night. As thanks for doing this for me." She half pleaded to him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and gave in. He nodded to her and continued on to the Chronos Heaven car that awaited them to return them to their own time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Satori tried to scream, but couldn't for the hand covering her mouth. "Hush now sweetheart. I have no intention of hurting you, so calm down." The sickeningly smooth voice to her left said. She immediately noted that it was a foreign car, and an expensive one at that. The hand was removed and instantly her voice was filled with malice and hate. "Sumakaya. I should have guessed." She spat his name. He chuckled. "Really now Satori, there's no need for formalities." She clenched her jaw and contemplated jumping out the door, but noticed that the door had locked automatically. She moved as far away from him as possible in her seat. "So what. Resorting to kidnapping now? You're pathetic." She growled at him, but he merely smirked. "I'm not kidnapping Satori. Just taking what is rightfully mine." He said. Satori glared at him hard. "I am NOT yours! I do not belong to anyone!" She corrected firmly, but was shocked at his retort. "That glasses guy seems to be an exception to you, am I right?" It wasn't a question, and when Satori was silent, it merely seemed to confirm his statement.

Soon, he stopped the car and turned it off. Satori scrambled from the passenger seat, only to slam into a large, brawny looking man. _So much for an escape._ She thought bitterly as the man grabbed her and hauled her into a huge, elaborate looking mansion. Any woman would have been in awe of the splendid decor, and the grand looking architectural structure, but not Satori. She stubbornly shut her eyes and turned her face away. Once again, Tora only laughed. He removed his expensive looking designer jacket and handed it casually to an awaiting servant, who hung it on a beautiful looking brass coat stand. "Now that we can have some privacy, I think it's time to get to the point of all this, Satori." He said, no longer smirking, but looking quite serious, and dangerous. "And what might that be?" She said, a small hint of fear edging her voice. Tora noticed this and used it to his advantage. He walked towards her until he towered over her fearful, but brave form. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't get you off my mind. So I decided, that I would have you for myself." He said as, much to Satori's horror, crazy lust filled his eyes. He grabbed her arm and hauled her up the long staircase, brushing off any attempts to free herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi sat anxiously at home. He was glad his brother was out for the night. He didn't want him to see his worry and concern, or explain the cause of it. He knew, somewhere deep in his mind, that Satori was in a lot of danger. This made things even worse on the teen as he sat in the silence and agonized over the event. He kept beating himself up. He could have done this, or that, to save Satori. But he didn't do those things, and it killed him inside to think that this could have been prevented, if only he had kept his head. He had let his arm free of the sling and now rested his elbows on his knees, his head hung. As these thoughts ran through his troubled mind, he was surprised to see a dark spot suddenly appear on the rug. When his expression changed, he felt the hot tears that had stealthily streaked down his face. There was no denying the thought any longer. He was concerned for Satori, not just because she was his friend, but because he had fallen in love with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tora slapped Satori hard in the face, knocking her to the ground. "How dare you resist me!" He shouted, clutching his bleeding arm. _Who'd have thought the little wench had such sharp nails!_ He thought in utter fury as he dug around in a drawer behind him. He had dragged her into his room. A large, ornately decorated place, which was private unless people wanted to disappear permanently. He withdrew a long, sharp looking knife. Satori gasped and he relished the fear now eminating from her. "Behave yourself you little tempest, or you'll have to suffer the consequences." He sneered and approached her. She tried to shrink away, but he once again grabbed her arm. Yanking her to her feet he turned her away from him, but still held her close. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be nice if you cooperate." He taunted. Satori squeezed her eyes shut and felt repulsed by his breath on her ear. She felt the metal of the knife slide easily into the fabric of her shirt and heard the ripping as he drew it down her back, careful not to touch the skin. She shivered and fought back frightened tears.

The next thing she heard was a sharp intake of breath. "What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed as his green eyes fell on the burn scars from her past. Pushing her roughly to the ground he recoiled at the horrible marring. "You've got a pretty face, but there is no way I'm touching that!" He spat. Satori's eyes widened in shock. The words hurt her more than any weapon ever could. They stabbed deep into her heart, causing it to bleed. The blood streamed forth in the shape of tears as Tora called for his croney to get rid of her. Before she was removed, he whispered into her ear once more. "I'll let you live because you have a nice face. But if you tell ANYONE, about this bedroom incident, I promise to kill you myself." He threatened as her numb body was lifted and pushed roughly along. After that, everything was a blur and Satori remembered no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi paced back and forth in front of the window. He wouldn't sleep tonight unless he found out Satori was safe. His mind was interrupted when the screeching of tires sounded on the pavement below. Glancing out, he was shocked to see Satori thrown out of the car, and hit the ground hard. Then the car roared off, while she lay on the cold, hard ground. Soshi reacted instantly. He sprinted down the apartment stairs and rushed to her side. She was sitting up now, but she looked dejected and broken. He noticed the ripped shirt and immediately removed his blazer. Putting it around her shoulders, he forced himself to calm down. "Satori! Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked quickly. She simply shook her head. "I'm ok." She said in barely a whisper. He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks but decided not to press any further. He helped her stand and led her inside, where she collapsed, exhausted, on his bed. He called the police to report what happened, but told them not to come. He would go in later after she had explained more but first, she needed to rest her mind and body. Soshi hung up and swore that he would make the man pay for what he did to Satori. No matter what.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok! Chapter 7! I'll try to get Chapter 8 up as soon as possible. Please review my story and I'll see you in the next Chapter!**

Lady Taiyou


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay everybody! My computer crashed for a bit so I couldn't update. Thanks to everyone who has followed the story and reviewed it. This is just the beginning of the conflict so stick with me. It'll get even better. I do not own Absolute Boyfriend. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

By the time the car reached the apartment building, Night and Riiko were fast asleep. The driver turned and woke the sleeping couple. "Excuse me miss, but we're here now." He said to Riiko who woke slowly and groggily. Night, feeling her shift, also woke up. They slowly exited the car and thanked the driver who nodded and zoomed off. "Whoa... It feels like that time when my system was shutting down. I'm so sleepy Riiko." He said and gave her puppy eyes. Riiko laughed lightly. "Except this time you won't shut down for good. We should go up to bed and get some rest. And tomorrow, I'll make breakfast!" She told him as she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Night smiled down at her and chuckled. "But Riiko, you can't cook!" He said brightly. The girl's eyes widened in realization but then she became determined. "I can do it! Just you wait! I'll make the best breakfast ever!" She declared but felt her heart jump when Night placed a hand under her chin and turned her face towards his. "Riiko, you'll wake everybody up shouting like that." He said in a seductive tone and kissed her gently. The two embraced as the kiss deepened and before she knew it, Night had scooped Riiko up and carried her up the steps. She smiled at him as weariness swept over her once again and she fell asleep in his arms.

Riiko woke when a thin beam of sunshine shone softly on her face. She blinked twice and snuggled against the warm chest of her boyfriend, who's arms were wrapped snuggly around her waist. Then she remembered her promise to make breakfast and reluctantly inched away from Night. He stirred slightly and flopped onto his back. Riiko held back a giggle at his expression. It was open slightly with a bit of drool on the corner. She got dressed quietly and tiptoed into the kitchen, making her way towards the fridge. There, she removed eggs, butter, milk, cheese, a few pieces of ham, and a tomato. She placed the ingredients on the counter and arranged them so she would have easy access to them. If there was one thing she could make, it was omelets. She then removed a bowl and fork from the cupboards and cracked eight eggs into it. _'That should be enough for two people.'_ She thought with a smile and set to work slicing the ham and tomato into small chunks, adding them to the eggs. Then she added a tiny amount of milk and began to beat it all together. When the young girl was satisfied, she placed a large frying pan on the stove and turned it up to medium heat.

She then added some butter so it wouldn't stick and poured the mixture in. She covered it and then replaced the leftovers, keeping the cheese out. She quickly grated the cheese and when the omelet was almost done, she added it and flipped one half over top. Riiko didn't have to wait long for it to melt and then placed it onto a waiting plate and cut it in half. By this time, Night had woken up and came into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively. "Wow Riiko, that smells really good." He said and plunked down at the table. Riiko turned to say "I told you-" Her sentence cut off when she realized he was only wearing his pants. "Night! Put a shirt on, this IS he kitchen!" The boy smiled. "But Riiko. You shouldn't be embarresed! You've seen me naked!" He said happily as the girl blushed an insane shade of red. "B-but-" He cut her off. "Is that an omelet?" He said, eyes shining and Riiko then had to laugh. "Ya." Putting one half on another plate, she handed the puppy eyed Night his breakfast and he immediatley started eating, praising Riiko the entire time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Satori awoke in a strange room. She lifted her head slightly and blinked the blurryness from her eyes. Then the events from last night hit her like a brick wall. She had nearly been raped, dragged off by Tora Sumakaya when she had been walking home. Soshi had tried to help her, but he didn't have the full strength of both his arms. Her night was bittersweet, however. She was relieved that Tora had not carried out his intentions. But the reason he gave for stopping, burned her heart like a white hot flame. But she was not one to shed tears. She had been prepared for this ever since her grandfather had given her her first balance book. No man would ever want her. Not even Soshi, because he was still in love with Riiko.

The said boy came in quietly and noticed her slightly upright position. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake Satori. How are you?" He asked, concern filling his voice and eyes. She sat up the rest of the way and soon realized she still wore his blazer. Pulling it tighter she raised her chin slightly. "I'm ok now, thanks." She said strongly. She knew in her soul, that she really was ok. No more being afraid. Satori Miyabe was not a coward. Soshi smiled, glad to see that the traumatic incident didn't seem to harm her more than her initial panic and shock. "I'm glad to see you're well." He said sincerely and then held out his arm. Draped carefully over it, was a clean set of clothes. "They were mine when I was younger, but I thought you would like a clean set. They should fit you if you want them." He offered kindly and she nodded, more than happy to remove her ruined shirt. The two students decided to stay home that day, after calling Satori's grandfather and telling him that she was safe and that she would stay with Soshi. He tried to protest, but Satori reasoned that she felt safer with him, and he reluctantly agreed. He then told her that he would bring her another change of clothes and some other things she would need. She agreed to this and gung up the phone. Soshi made them lunch and they began to wind down, not wanting to discuss Tora, but instead, putting in a dvd and curling up on the couch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, chapter 8. Sorry it's kinda short and sorry about the wait. Chapter 9 will most assuredly have some dark twists from Tora. Also, vote, read and review. I would like to put in some story trivia after it's done, so if you would like to try, please vote. I'd like a minimum of 5 or 6 please.**

**Lady Taiyou**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, sorry for the long wait guys. School started and I've totally forgotten! Anyway, you all know I don't own Absolute Boyfriend so on with the story!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Riiko looked around the classroom for Soshi, but when she didn't find him, frowned.

"That's not like Soshi at all." She muttered and sat down with a huff. Night sat in his desk beside her and looked at her cutely.

"Riiko? Is something wrong?" He leaned over for a closer look. He studied her face carefully and in the process, leaned to far and fell from his chair, earning a loud chorus of laughter from the other students.

"Ouch... That kinda hurt." He said and rubbed the abused arm he landed on. Riiko helped him up with a slight smile.

"Night, you have to take it easy remember." She scolded him gently. He gave her his trademark, melt your heart, grin.

"Aw Riiko, I'm ok! I didn't hit it that hard." He assured her enthusiastically.

"Now you on the other hand. Are you ok? You seemed upset." His playful tone suddenly turning serious, caught the young girl off guard. She waved one hand around in the air, nearly smacking a kid walking to his desk.

"Me? No no! I'm alright, I was just thinking that Soshi must've overslept or something! But that's all! H-he does that once in a while." She said with fake happiness. She looked at Night and saw him looking at her seriously. _'Oh man, he can tell I'm lying.'_ She thought and started sweating. Then Night grinned stupidly.

"Is that all Riiko? I'm sure he's fine then. I guess I worry too much." He said in all his naivety. Soon after, the teacher called for the students to settle down and open their books. Riiko sighed. _'Soshi... where are you?_' She thought deeply, never sensing the green gleam boring into her back.

Tora watched her with a smirk. This one was definitely pretty, though her breasts were a bit on the small side. He thought this with a sweat drop but quickly regained composure. Satori turned out to be a flop, but this one would definitely be his, all he had to do was get rid of her so called super human boyfriend. _'My next target, is you. Riiko Izawa.' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi snored loudly as he lay slumped over the couch's arm. Satori and he had fallen asleep during their movie, and when the young girl turned to look at the time, she was slightly shocked. It was late and they'd slept most of the day away, but she felt so tired from her emotional and physical stress that she simply curled back up against that warm lump she had been so comfy on earlier. As she switched positions, the lump moved, causing her to look up. What she saw was a very ungraceful Soshi, out like a light, but with one arm flopped over her back. She rolled her eyes and tugged away carefully, laying on the other side of the couch and tugging the blanket off the back of it. She draped it over herself and part of Soshi before once again drifting into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko and Night walked calmly down the sidewalk, talking and laughing about the days event's. Like when that teacher had started to teach them the wrong subject because he had his day's mixed up, and when they had switched their names around for the substitute teacher. Riiko laughed loudly as Night re-enacted it, but was soon cut off by someone calling her name.

"Hey, Izawa." She turned and saw Tora, Kasuka Sumakaya's older brother.

"Oh, Hey Sumakaya. What's up?" She asked kindly, even though her nerves were all of a sudden on high alert. She didn't know why, but this guy seemed familiar.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my Health project. I'm not too good at it." He said with a somewhat embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his head. Night watched, and though he seemed to not know what was going on, his senses were on red alert. He intercepted.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Riiko has to catch up on her math homework." Riiko nodded, but Tora's face lit up.

"Well that's my best subject! Izawa, I'll help you with your math if you help me with the project! I think that'll work, if it's ok by you I mean." Night was caught, he couldn't think of anything to say to the other boy and Riiko was already nodding, slowly starting to fall for his charade.

"Ya sure! Sounds great, but I'll have to help you tomorrow, I have some things to do tonight." She said with a smile. Tora smiled back, though it was slightly twisted.

"Thanks Izawa, I'll meet you after school tomorrow." _'And that's when I'll strike.' _ He thought maliciously and turned to walk back to his corvette, where his younger brother waited nervously.

"Tora, what are you thinking on doing to Miss Izawa?" Kasuka demanded, but was answered only with a sharp blow to his cheek.

"Stay outta this Kasuka, I need my fill of the ladies, and you're 'kindness to all' views won't stop me." He climbed into the driver's side and sped off, Kasuka thinking all the while, that he had to help Miss Izawa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day after school, Riiko snuck up on Night at his locker and threw her arms around him. He turned and gave her a tight embrace.

"Hey!" He said happily as he playfully nuzzled her cheek. Riiko gave him a kiss in return.

"Hi!" The two continued talking as Night tossed his homework into his backpack and shut his locker. Riiko reminded Night of her study night with Tora.

"Ya, I know..." He said, suddenly depressed. Riiko tilted her head.

"Night? What's wrong? Is it about Tora?" She asked in concern. Night nodded and told her.

"He rubs me the wrong way Riiko, I really don't like him at all." The two walked onto the front steps of the school just as one of the school reporters rushed by shouting about his latest news.

"Where are the teachers? They need to know about this!" He gushed and dropped a paper by accident. Night blinked with wide blue eyes for a moment and then picked up the paper in curiosity. He skimmed it quickly and Riiko heard him inhale sharply.

"Riiko, listen to this." He then read the paper to her.

_"The young teenage criminal Tora Sumakaya, age 19, has last been seen attending Saibara High, where he has reportedly attacked and nearly raped three teenage girls. The person leaving information with the police, has remained anonymous for safety reasons. Sumakaya has been convicted of multiple crimes such as rape, sexual harassment, murder, stalking, kidnapping, armed robbery and other such crimes. It is asked by police, if anyone has come into contact with _

_him, to please report it to the police, and stay away from him. He is extremely dangerous and must be apprehended at all costs._

Night and Riiko looked at the article in horror and reread it twice.

"Night! I have to get away from here before he shows up!" Riiko cried and clutched Night's arm in fear. Night nodded and without saying a word, protectively wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Tora.

"Hello Riiko." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I see you've heard about my accomplishments." Riiko glared at him, even though she was sure her heart was about to pound right through her ribcage as fear gripped her.

"Leave me alone. If you think I'm coming with you, you're crazy!" She told him as she and Night both backed away. Night's expression gave away his utter fury. Tora laughed.

"Sorry Riiko, but I'm afraid I just can't keep my hands off you." He sneered and grabbed her arm, nearly wrenching her from Night's strong grip.

"Let her go you bastard!" Night yelled and punched Tora in the face, causing blood to trail down from his lip. Tora glared at Night with his green pools of rage. Pulling a long, elegant knife from behind him, Tora stabbed Night. Riiko screamed.

"NIGHT!" She shrieked as her lover's eyes widened in shock and pain as blood quickly stained his clothes. "NIGHT HANG ON!" She yelled again but was unable to aid him as Tora grabbed her.

"You're coming with me." He said calmly as Night slumped to the ground.

"Rii...ko..." He gasped and reached out for her. Riiko cried and screamed for help, but no one seemed to hear. As Tora dragged her away, she whipped her head around to glare at him, and gasped.

Her dream.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well that's it for chapter 9! I left you all a nice cliffy! Whatever will Riiko do! Find out in chapter 10!**

**Please read and review and let me know if you want trivia. I've decided to kinda have a prize thingy. Whoever wins gets to decide which manga/anime I write about next. Sadly, your choices are limited.**

**Inuyasha**

**Fruits Basket**

**Rurouni Kenshin **

**Chrono Crusade**

**and a few others I can't seem to think of at this time!**

**Lady Taiyou loves you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, sorry for the long wait everybody. I've been so busy with school and work. This chapter will be extra long. You all know I don't own Absolute Boyfriend etc. Now on with the story!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi had woken up about two hours ago. The clock read four PM. He groaned when he thought about all the school work he would have to catch up on. Then he shrugged it off. It wouldn't be so bad. He could invite Satori over and they could study together. They'd catch up far more quickly and it would be a good excuse to spend more time with her. He grabbed the T.V remote off the table in front of him and switched on the news. As he watched and listened, his eyes widened in horror.

"This just in, the teenage criminal Tora Sumakaya, age 19, has just abducted a young girl by the name of Riiko Izawa. Her boyfriend Night Tenjou was found in front of the school, claiming to have been attacked by the other boy, when Miss Izawa was taken. The location of the girl is not known and police and paramedics are on the scene. Later on the news-"

Soshi turned off the T.V, his face pale as he tried to understand what he just heard. Riiko.... abducted? And Tenjou nearly murdered. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked over blankly at Satori. She had seen the report.

"Soshi. We need to tell those policemen where his mansion is. We need to help Riiko." She said, trying to get his mind started and rational again. Soshi only nodded as he thought about Riiko. So Sumakaya was a criminal. If only he had payed more attention, he could have warned Tenjou and then maybe Riiko wouldn't have-. He quickly banished the thought from his mind and began to gather his remaining wits.

"Satori..." He didn't say anything else and she nodded, understanding without needing to hear. They were soon both out the door and sprinting to the school.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko huddled in the large, dark room. Thoughts of Night raced through her mind as tears began to flow from her pretty blue eyes. She prayed as hard as she could for him to live. She saw the wound in her mind's eye. Blood flowing freely from the deep wound just below his ribs. What if one of his lungs got punctured? He was only human now, not a machine. He had only been human for a tiny while and already he nearly died!

A sob tore itself from Riiko as she thought about losing Night all over again, but this time for good. No Chronos Heaven to repair him this time. No Gakku Namikiri to tell her he would be fixed in a jiffy. Riiko hid her face in her drawn up knees and cried.

'_Not Night! Please don't take him away from me! I love him too much!_' Riiko thought just as a light fell upon her. She looked up at the door and saw the silhouette of her captor.

"Hello Riiko. Are you ready to play?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night swam in and out of consciousness, the wound in his side throbbing painfully. It had felt numb before, but now if he moved even slightly, flames shot through his side and leg. Eventually, it made him wake up fully. A paramedic crouched beside him.

"So you're awake. You're pretty lucky . That almost hit your lung." Night looked around. He vaguely remembered telling a girl that Tora had attacked him and kidnapped Riiko before falling unconscious.

"Riiko... is she.. ok?" The paramedic frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry , but there hasn't been any trace of Miss Izawa. But don't worry, we have the best men from the police force on the job. You should just rest for now. We've had to stitch you up so if you move too quickly, you'll pull them out." Night just sighed, but snapped back to attention when he heard a familiar voice.

"Soshi?" He raised his head and saw him and Satori running towards him, ducking under the police tape before they could be stopped. Satori hurried to one of the policemen to give him some information and Soshi came and crouched by Night.

"Why didn't you protect her?" He demanded angrily. For once, Night glared at Soshi.

"Don't blame me, I tried to protect her but unfortunately, I'm only human." He said, bitter irony tinging his voice. Soshi then realized that if Night was still a machine, the attack wouldn't have even slowed him. He kicked himself.

"Fine, I get it. Satori is giving the officer a description of where Riiko might be so hopefully we can reach her in time." Night nodded and hoped that they would reach her in time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko screamed murder at her attacker.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU JERK!" She had picked up a candle holder and swung it at Tora, who smirked in amusement and grabbed it before it connected.

"Now now Riiko, you can't go back on your promise to help me with our project. It is about the opposite sex so why don't you let me study." Riiko smacked him with her free hand.

"Not in a million years you pig!" Tora grew slightly annoyed, but retained his sickening smile.

"Name calling Riiko? I'm terribly hurt. You shouldn't be so rude to me. It could get you in trouble." He said and shoved her onto the bed, quickly pinning her hands above her head with one of his own, rough calloused hands.

"I HATE YOU! NIGHT'LL COME FOR ME AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She shrieked in his face only to be hit across the face, causing stars to burst in Riiko's vision.

"Shut up you stupid girl, Tenjou's probably dead, lying on the steps with his guts spilled everywhere, so just give up this foolish struggling!" He yelled at her and she cringed, but still tried to escape, though her attempts were more feeble.

'_Help me Night!_'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even though the paramedic had told Night to take it easy, he simply couldn't lay around and think about what could be happening to Riiko. He would never forgive himself if she was hurt or....

He couldn't finish the thought. Instead, he looked out the car window as the officer sped down the road, Satori in the front, pointing out landmarks and Soshi beside Night, his face set into a frown as he thought deeply.

'_Hold on Riiko, we're coming for you."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko screamed as loud as she could and brought her knee up, nearly hitting Tora's family jewels in her renewed efforts. She just knew, deep in her heart that Night was coming to save her, if only she could stall a little longer!

"Bitch!" Tora cursed at her and smashed his fist into her stomach, leaving her gasping for air.

"Night.... please.. hurry...." She gasped to herself as Tora grabbed her skirt and started trying to take it off. Riiko kicked him in the face, leaving a bloodied mess behind. Tora's eyes burned in rage.

"That's how you want to play? Fine." He dropped her briefly and walked over to a dresser. Whe he turned back to face her, he held a long, thin knife.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There! That's the mansion!" Satori cried and pointed to the big house in which she was once trapped. Soshi glared at the house and Night barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out.

"Riiko!" He called out and pushed past the men standing guard. He was still tough and strong after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riiko clutched the tattered remains of her shirt, a few bloodstains marring the color of the clothing. She backed away from the crazed man in front of her, the knife gleaming in the dim light.

"It's time you learned to submit." He said and raised the knife over her head. Riiko gasped and waited for the blow but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kasuka. He held Tora's wrist tightly and tried to push him back.

"Miss Izawa! You're friends are here to get you! I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, I was-" But he was cut off as Tora swore at him.

"You bastard! How did you get out of the basement!" He demanded and grappled with his brother.

"Heh, I'm smarter than you're lackeys, if you haven't figured that out by now, you're not the mastermind everyone thinks you are." Tora yelled in his brother's face as Riiko hurried out of the room, her heart pounding in her chest. She ran into a solid body and immediatley shrieked in fear.

"LET ME GO!" She cried but soon stopped her struggles when she heard the sweetest sound on earth. Night's voice.

"Riiko! It's ok, it's me! You're safe now." He soothed her as she quickly broke down in his arms. Night talked to her until Soshi came, followed by Satori.

"Take her, Soshi. I have a score to settle." He said and carefully handed the girl off to her friends, who immediatley led her away. Night entered the room where her torturer stood, glaring at his brother. Kasuka was near the door, a long cut down his arm.

"Tenjou, I trust that you are here to obtain something for Miss Izawa." It was a fact, and the boy soon backed off as Night stalked towards the crazed man.

"You will never hurt anyone ever again, especially not Riiko!" He yelled and ran forward, ignoring the pain in his side. Tora raised the knife and stood ready for him, but was surprised. He had swung the knife, but Night was not there. The once figure had pre-empted the strike, dodged left, and did as Riiko had and kicked him in the face. Hard.

Tora fell to the ground in a heap, blood soon pooled around him as realization dawned on Night. The torture device he so loved to use had become his death. Tora Sumakaya's heart, was now the sheath to that long, silver dagger, and no longer would the twisted man harm another living being.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok, end of chapter 10. Please note, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There will be one or two more left for this story. And a change with the trivia thing. I'll have it up, but due to lack of interest, the prize will not stand. But for those of you interested, I have a story plot for a Rurouni Kenshin fic. It'll be fluffy, because I like fluff, but there will also be a very interesting twist to it. Please review soon everybody. Lady Taiyou luvs you all for your support!**

**Lady Taiyou **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok! Sorry for the long wait everybody, been busy as usual, and final exams are finally over! Yay! Me no own Absolute Boyfriend. This will be the last chapter, so please review with a bit of extra feedback and let me know how you all liked my first story! As mentioned previously, I have an idea for Rurouni Kenshin. If you like Ruro Kenshin, let me know! I'll post the name of it with the trivia so you can find it and I promise to have the first chapter up as soon as possible. This plot bunny's been in my head for a long time!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_End of the senior year of high school_

Riiko sat with Night, Soshi, and Satori at the grad excercises. Riiko wore a beautiful, deep purple kimono that set off her eyes and had small flowers dotting it. White lines swirled gracefully between the flowers and seemed to dance when she moved. Satori wore an expensive looking blue kimono with black silhouetted koi swimming around on it. The boys had decided to go for a more modern look, both wearing suits. Night had his black jacket unbuttoned and untucked, revealing the white shirt underneath and a silky black tie. Soshi opted for all white. He sported a handsome white coat with gold buttons and white pants to match.

The four sat in eager silence as the principal made his speech to the grads and as soon as he was done, the class shouted for joy.

"Hurray! We're done!" Cried Riiko as she wrapped her arms around Night in a hug. He laughed and shared her enthusiasm by lifting her off the ground. Satori and Soshi watched the two with a blank expression, but shared a secret smile between them. After the ordeal with Tora, they had all breathed a huge sigh of relief to go back to normal, though Night would always carry the scar left by the knife attack. His brother had left town after the incident, leaving no trace of where he had gone. Satori had recovered from the mental trauma inflicted by the cruel words with Soshi's help and kind words. When Riiko found out they were together, she laughed.

"I never thought Soshi would be civil enough to find a girlfriend! He's always so stern looking and gloomy." She said as her eyes lit up. Soshi retaliated cooly.

"I wouldn't be one to talk.... flatsy patsy." This remark earned him a blow to the head and Riiko's yells. Night held onto the ill tempered young lady with a smile as he chatted calmly with Satori about where they should go for dinner. In the end, after the group had settled down, they headed towards Mantiev.

The group headed along the sidewalk after the grad party and dinner. Satori had permission from her Grandfather to stay the night at Soshi's.

"He's a respectable young man!" He had said when she asked. The two said goodnight to Riiko and Night and entered his apartment. Riiko unlocked the door to hers but before she could set one foot inside, Night picked her up bridal style and kissed her fiercly. The girl was shocked momentarily but immediatley sank into his embrace.

"Night... I'm so glad that I have you back with me." They hadn't spoken about his absence in so long that it seemed more like a distant dream.

"I'm glad I was able to come back to you Riiko. I can't bear the thought of making you unhappy again." He said passionatley and kissed her lightly before carrying her inside and setting her on the couch.

Satori had changed out of her kimono into her long sleeved pajamas and came to sit beside Soshi in the livingroom.

"Well, highschool's behind us, and now onto college." She said and Soshi pulled her gently to his side. She willingly snuggled up to his warm body. He had changed from his suit into a t-shirt and PJ pants. He simply nodded as he relished the moment they had.

"You know, I used to love Riiko." He said quietly, causing Satori to raise her head and gaze at him.

"Do you still love her?" She inquired just as quietly. Soshi smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"Only as a sister." He said, making both of them smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_7 years later_

Riiko stood in the kitchen, trying to make out the recipe before her. She wanted to surprise Night when he came home from work, for their first anniversary. The handsome man had become a successful marriage counsellor, saving many couples relationship by reminding them of what exactly they loved about each other. Riiko giggled at the irony of the situation.

_'Oh Night, could we ever ask for more?' _ She thought to herself as she looked around their large, but cozy house. The fireplace in the living room gave off a comfortable heat against the winter chill. Riiko smiled in memory as her teenage years washed through her mind in pleasant waves of memory. She sighed happily as a flutter arose from her now slightly swollen belly. This is all she could ever want in her life. Night, her loving husband, and a new baby. His baby. After another sigh, she tackled the recipe again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soshi came home from work to find Satori had beaten him again. The beauiful young woman had become a very succesful entrepreneuer, helped along by her knowledge of stocks and her partner and husband.

"How do you always beat me home?" He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. She only smiled up at him before answering.

"Because if I get home first, you have to cook." He remembered their little bet, made when they moved into the spacious house. Last one home had to cook. Soshi didn't mind, he enjoyed it and so did Satori.

"Oh yes, we're expecting your brother over for a visit." She said over her shoulder. Soshi sweatdropped.

_`Just like in highschool`_ He thought but soon had a stir fry and some soup on the stove.

"Riiko is expecting" He announced to his wife a few moments later. She nodded as she turned on some low music.

"Yes, I heard. I`m glad for her." She replied. Satori wasn`t jealous. She had Soshi and that was all she would ever need.

That was one thing the two girls would always share in common. They only really needed one thing in their lives. Their husband.

Satori found hers when she was lonely and hurt, never believing a man would be able to overcome her physical appearance. Until Soshi showed her what love meant. They healed their emotional scars together.

Riiko had found hers in a fluke meeting with a strange individual by the name of Gakku Namikiri and the company Chronos Heaven, only to be lost when he could no longer function. But people like Night and Riiko are fated to be together, because when an old love returned, Riiko found her happiness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**The end! I hope you like the ending, I did the best I could so if you hate it I`m sorry! Trivia will be up after this chapter so if you`re interested in participating, let me know. Feedback and reviews greatly greatly appreciated. If you would like to know the name of my Ruro Kenshin fic, let me know in the reviews and I`ll get back to you A.S.A.P!**

**I would like to thank all the readers of my story for your support! You are all amazing and I hope to see your reviews for my new story as well.**

**Thanks again!**

**Love Lady Taiyou **


End file.
